Canon of Lies
by Kirinenko
Summary: Hinata se confiesa - pero es seriamente rechazado. Sin embargo, cuando se da cuenta de porqué Kageyama le rechazó, rápidamente lo retira para evitar herirle, convenciéndole de que fue un malentendido. Tanto Hinata como Kageyama son atrapados en mentiras, a ellos mismos y a los demás. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Primera mentira

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Pensamientos de Hinata_

 **Primera mentira**

"No te veo de ese modo. Y, además...no tengo intención de verte de ese modo en el futuro. Lo siento" dijo mientras le miraba fijamente.

'Me siento… como si hubiese visto esto en algún lado antes…' pensé en ese momento. Viendo a Kageyama… mientras me decía eso…lo recordé, mi mente extrañamente calmada.

'Oh, sí…' de repente recordé una vez en la que accidentalmente vi a Kageyama rechazar a una chica que se le acababa de confesar 'Siempre que rechaza a alguien…' recuerdo su cara retorciéndose como si fuese el único al que acababan de rechazar 'Pone esta trágica expresión dolida en el rostro'

Mi primer amor como estudiante de primer año de escuela secundaria… resultó… un completo fracaso.

El día después no pudo evitar el llorar, lloró toda la noche y aun así no podía parar, era especialmente difícil contener las lágrimas durante el entrenamiento matutino de hoy. Me senté en mi mesa en mi clase y bajé la mirada frente a los compañeros de mi clase.

"¡Ugh! ¡¿Qué pasa con él?!" preguntó uno de mis compañeros de clase a otro compañero el cual estaba sentado a mi lado.

"¡Ni idea! ¡Ha estado así toda la mañana!" respondió mi compañero con gafas.

De repente, una compañera femenina apareció con unos pockys en las manos "¡Hinata! ¿Quieres un aperitivo? ¿Mmm?" le ofreció.

"Claro" respondí temblorosamente cuando empecé a coger el pocky que me ofrecía.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasó algo?" preguntó mi compañero con gafas.

Se hizo el silencio durante un momento antes de responder. Y con la boca llena de pockys, dije "Fui rechazado" lentamente empecé a masticar los pockys en mi boca mientras todos miraban con sorpresa, solamente se escuchaba el sonido del crujir al comer.

"¿A Hinata le gusta alguien?" escuché preguntar a mi compañero con gafas "Ni idea" escuché que alguien respondía en un susurro también, pero no podía pensar en ello, al igual que en lo incómodo que fue el entrenamiento de la mañana 'Fallé con tanta frecuencia, y Kageyama estaba mirándome un montón… Me pregunto si me reprenderá más tarde…' pensé. Seguía diciéndome a mí mismo que lo dejase ir, pero eso no ayudaba para nada.

'Esto es un asco… quiero decir, sabía que es así como saldría…así que porqué… ¿Por qué fui a confesarme…?' pensé en la pasada noche, cuando todo sucedió.

~ Flash back ~

Era de noche y Kageyama y yo estábamos practicando fuera del gimnasio, en un área cubierta de hierba. Acababa de perder una recepción "Ah" dije cuando el balón empezó a alejarse de mí.

"Ugh. ¡COGE los balones así!" me gritó Kageyama.

"¡Bueno, está oscuro! ¡No puedo ver bien!" le grité en respuesta mientras corría a por el balón.

"¡Sin excusas!" gritó "¡Tu atención ha estado desaparecida un montón últimamente!"

Cogí el balón y permanecí allí durante un corto momento, inseguro de lo que decir. Entonces me giré hacia Kageyama con el balón en las manos "¡E-Eso no es cierto!" grité mientras le tiraba el balón. Hizo un sonido profundo cuando golpeó su mano.

Seguimos practicando recepciones, y después de unos pocos más, fallé en recibir una vez más. Lo sentí tan pronto como golpeó mis brazos y mis ojos se cerraron, pero rápidamente se volvieron a abrir rápidamente, solamente para ver a un enfadado Kageyama marchando directo hacia a mí.

"¡Ehh! Esp- ¡no! Eso fue solo un–" fallé en defenderme a sí mismo para el momento en que me alcanzó. Esperaba que me golpease y me gritase, pero en su lugar se movió detrás de mí y tomó mis brazos por las muñecas y las llevó a donde deberían estar cuando recibiese.

"Tu posición es demasiado débil" dijo firmemente. Golpeó mi cadera y dijo "Baja las caderas. Separa las piernas" usó su pie derecho para echar a un lado mi pie, alejándolos más "Coloca tus brazos después de ver el balón. Entonces usa todo tu cuerpo…" explicó sorprendentemente tranquilo, pero cuando no le respondí, otro golpe llegó hasta mi cabeza. Se movió enfrente para encararme y me cogió de la camiseta "¡Oye! ¡Estás recibiendo una clase de mí! ¡¿Estás escuchándome?!" su rostro rápidamente pasó del enfado a la confusión y a la preocupación mientras veía las lágrimas caer de mis ojos. Soltó su agarre en mi camisa con una mirada que gritaba '¡Qué está pasando ahora!'

Estaba tan confundido como él "¿Eh…? ¡Gah!" exclamé mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba llorando.

"¡No tienes que llorar por ello!" gritó con fervor.

"¡Nonono! ¡No es por eso por lo que estoy…! Solo algo… ¡fue todo de guoooh dentro de mí! ¡Solo un minuto! ¡Haré que pare!" expliqué mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas, y Kageyama siguió allí de pie, viéndose confundido.

"…T…" miré a Kageyama mientras le escuchaba hablar "¿Quieres un descanso?" preguntó mientras señalaba a un lugar bajo un árbol. Solamente asentí para confirmar que realmente quería tomar un descanso.

'Le hice tener que ser considerado…REALMENTE considerado por eso…' pensé.

"Bueno, uh… yo… realmente no lo entiendo pero… aguanta ahí, ¿supongo?" dijo Kageyama, sonando realmente nervioso.

"Lo siento, Kageyama. Estoy bien, volvamos al entrenamiento" dije con cuidado, intentando no molestarle.

"Está bien, solo descansa. Has estado esforzándote mucho últimamente, después de todo" explicó Kageyama.

Sin embargo, todavía me sentía culpable por hacerle dejar de entrenar por mi culpa "Pero…" empecé pero me detuve cuando le miré y le vi bebiendo agua, con algo de ésta escapando de su boca y bajando por su barbilla, haciéndolo verse tremendamente increíble.

Rápidamente aparté la mirada, los ojos muy abiertos, sintiendo el rubor arrastrarse hacia sus mejillas. Empecé a golpear mi cabeza contra mis rodillas para conseguir contenerme, mientras Kageyama estaba solamente preocupado por el balón en las manos, como siempre "Mm. Está desinflado… deberíamos inflarlo más tarde"

Miré hacia él, que estaba mirando el balón en sus manos, finalmente acabando con lo de golpear mi cabeza contra mis rodillas. 'La cabeza de Kageyama…está llena de cosas relacionadas con el voleibol. Así que ahí no hay espacio para alguien como yo. Eso lo sé. Realmente lo hago. Así que, ¿por qué le amo tanto, entonces?' pensé mientras le miraba, sintiendo un ligero sonrojo crecer en mis mejillas. 'Tsk… claro que sería bueno si me mirase un poco al menos…'

Mientras le observaba por el rabillo del ojo, el viento se levantó un poco en ese momento y algunas hojas cayeron. Una pequeña hoja cayó justo en la cabeza de Kageyama. Me moví nerviosamente antes de extender la mano para quitarla de su pelo.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero en cuanto toqué su cabeza, se abrieron y me lanzaron una mirada interrogante "¿Eh? ¿Qué narices pasa contigo?"

"Ah" dudé "Mm, yo… tenías… una… una hoja…" tartamudeé nerviosamente.

No dijo nada, solo me miró y entonces a mi mano que estaba cerca de su cabeza, entonces cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante para que pudiese quitar la hoja o alguna otra hoja en su pelo.

Le quité la hoja, pero no parecía poder mover mi mano para alejarla. Mi corazón latía en mi pecho y me sentía paralizado. Después de unos instantes, Kageyama alzó la mirada de nuevo, confundido conmigo. Solamente para pillarme mirándole con un sonrojo importante apoderándose de mi cara. Se apartó de mi mano y me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

'¡Mierda! Con una reacción así… ¡incluso él va a darse cuenta!' pensé preocupadamente "Mm, esto no es–" "Hinata" fui interrumpido por Kageyama "¿Si?"

"¿Quizás…" empezó "…no te sientes bien?" dijo, acercándose más a mi "Tu cara está roja. Es un resfriado, ¿verdad? Geez, ¡simplemente deberías decirlo, para empezar! De acuerdo, vámonos" dijo ya en pie con su mochila al hombro.

"¡No es eso, Bakageyama!" grité sin pensar.

Su bolsa cayó al suelo mientras se giraba "¿Eh?" me miró, interrogante '¡Ack! ¡Mierda!' pensé, dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Bajó la mirada hacia mí, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta "Entonces, ¿qué ES? Estás actuando raro…"

'Decir que está mal… no me hará sentir mejor. Kageyama no siente nada por mi' pensé, sonrojándome nerviosamente. 'Y aun así…' "Te amo" solté "¡Estoy…enamorado de ti!"

Kageyama parecía tan confundido y yo no podía culparle, seguramente no tenía ningún sentido para él "Ah, mm, tú… seguramente no entiendes lo que acabo de decir…" dije con el sonrojo todavía en mi rostro, estallando en un sudor nervioso "No quiero decir como amigo o compañero…"

"Quieres decir en un sentido romántico, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Esta vez yo estaba sorprendido. ¡Lo entendió! "¡S-Si!" respondí con entusiasmo.

"Así que, quieres salir conmigo, ¿ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó. Estaba tan feliz de que entendiese lo que estaba diciendo "¡Si!"

"No puedo. No te veo de ese modo. Y no tengo intención de verte de ese modo en el futuro"

~ Fin del flashback ~

'Lo siento' sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza durante la clase. 'Y aun así… toda la razón por la que me confesé… fue porque tenía la más mínima esperanza de que viese mi yo real'. Su expresión dolida llenó mis pensamientos de nuevo. "Nunca, jamás… quise hacerle tener esa expresión…" pensé mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mis brazos.


	2. Segunda mentira

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Pensamientos de Hinata_

 **Segunda mentira**

La clase había terminado y era la hora del almuerzo, acababa de sacar mi almuerzo cuando un compañero se acercó y me dijo que alguien estaba aquí para verme. Señaló la puerta y vi a Kageyama. Me asusté visiblemente, pero me recompuse lo suficiente para encontrarme con él fuera de las puertas de clase.

"¿Qu… Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi buen señor…?" pregunté incómodamente mientras esquivaba todo contacto visual con él. 'Sabía que vendría…'

"¿Por qué estabas tan cansando en el entrenamiento de esta mañana?" preguntó con su habitual expresión de irritación en el rostro, pero entonces su cara se suavizó un poco "… Seguramente todavía sigues pendientes de lo que pasó ayer, ¿eh?"

Comencé a asustarme de nuevo, estallando en un sudor nervioso, aun evitando el contacto visual "¡N-No puede ser! ¡Es solo que no me siento bien!" intenté decir, pero la mirada en su rostro me dijo que no se lo estaba creyendo.

Kageyama de repente me agarró por la capucha y me arrastró por el pasillo "¡Eh!"

"¡Gyaa! ¡No me arrastres, déjame ir! ¡No me he comido el almuerzo todavía!" dijo, intentando alejarse del enfadado Kageyama.

"¡Cállate y ven conmigo sin quejas!" respondió sin mirarme. Me arrastró hacia una puerta que nadie usaba. No había nadie más cerca así que era un buen lugar para hablar, creo.

"¿No puedes simplemente dejarlo pasar?" preguntó.

"Uh…" empecé pero no pude pensar en qué decir.

"¡Te estoy preguntando si es difícil dejarlo correr!" dijo un poco más alto que antes.

Alcé la mirada un poco, intentando entender porque estaba preguntándome esas cosas "¿Nunca has estado enamorado?" pregunté.

Kageyama explotó rápidamente y empezó a gritarle "¡¿Y qué si no lo he hecho?!"

"No es para tanto…" me detuve por un segundo, antes de hablar de nuevo "… Hey, ¿lo sabías ya? Que tenía sentimientos por ti…" "¿Eh?" "No tuviste problemas para creerme. La mayoría de los chicos se asustarían más si otro chico se les confesase…" expliqué.

Kageyama puso la mano en su costado y me miró enfadado "Por supuesto que no me di cuenta. Ni siquiera lo había considerado"

Le miré fijamente "Entonces… ¿Por qué…?"

"…Bueno, no parecía que estuvieses bromeando, y creo que ese tipo de cosas, ¿suceden? Aunque no es que realmente lo capte. ¡Y hey, soy yo el que hace las preguntas aquí!" finalmente alcé la mirada a su rostro, sorprendido de que exceptuara lo que había dicho antes.

'Cierto. Este chico es un idiota, así que no piensa sobre lo que es 'normal' o 'de sentido común'. Es un rey tirano que juega con su propio conjunto de reglas. Incluso si es algo que realmente no entiende, como dos chicos estando enamorados…. Mientras que considere algo importante, lo aceptará sin dudas. Se preocupará por ello' pensé.

"Hey… ¿Hinata? No puedo y no quiero pensar en nada que no sea voleibol. Y… mis compañeros son importantes para mí. O-Os amo a todos… y… jugar contigo, especialmente, es lo más divertido para mi…" dijo Kageyama incómodamente con su rostro endurecido por la concentración.

'Ugh, maldición… eso es muy bonito… pensé para mí mismo.

"Entonces… Creo que la persona más importante para mí eres tú. ¿N-No es eso suficiente?" preguntó Kageyama.

'Es realmente…tan genial…' pensé mientras le miraba con admiración. Un sonrojo se extendió por mis mejillas mientras le miraba, olvidando la respuesta a su pregunta "Oye"

"¿Eh? ¡Oh! Sí, creo que eso… ¿me hace feliz?" dije sonriendo un poco "Pero… cuando dije que te amo… no quería decir así" expliqué.

Kageyama no respondió "Hey, uh… el que está siendo rechazado aquí soy yo… ¿así que porqué te ves así…?" pregunté con una mirada suave en los ojos mientras que él mantenía esa dolorosa expresión una vez más "¿Quizás te sientes culpable o algo? ¿Tú de todas las personas? ¡Tú que pones la misma cara cuando rechazas chicas también!"

Kageyama me miró con un poco de sorpresa e irritación "¡¿Qu-Cómo sabes eso?!"

"El patio trasero es popular para confesarse así queeee escuché mucho durante los descansos o entrenando a solas. Creo que te vi hacerlo quizás, ¿dos veces?" expliqué y crucé mis brazos, alejando la mirada de su rostro "Están hiriendo sus sentimientos, así que… no puede evitarse. No tiene sentido preocuparse por ello…"

'Ugh, ¿por qué tengo que animarle…?' pensé.

"¿Tú crees…?" preguntó Kageyama con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando al suelo.

"Lo hago. Por desgracia…" respondí.

"Supongo, no entiendo realmente el amor…" giré mi cabeza para mirarle de nuevo "pero… entiendo el miedo que viene de ser rechazado cuando vas en serio sobre algo. Quiero… trabajar más para explicar por qué no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos, o expresar mi pesar. Lo hago…" mis brazos cayeron a mis lados mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Kageyama por sus palabras.

Recuerdo entonces cómo Kageyama fue rechazado por su propio equipo en cierto punto y todo simplemente me sobrevino "¡WAHH!" grité inesperadamente. Me tapé la boca y alejé la mirada del confundido Kageyama. '¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Todo tiene sentido! Así que, entonces, él…no lo entendía así que, ¡lo sustituye con sus propias experiencias! Pero al hacerlo… ¡lo hace sentirse incluso más culpable de lo que debería haberse sentido! ¡Ugh, este idiota! ¡¿Por qué es el único saliendo herido?!' pensé con molestia. 'Oh, hombre, ¡no puedo hacer esto! Mis sentimientos por Kageyama… son en realidad una carga increíblemente grande…'

"¡Kageyama!" grité, mi rostro se volvió completamente feroz "Realmente no me gustas tanto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Su rostro se oscureció "¿Eh?"

"¡Es todo un gran malentendido! Es como… ¡tú sabes! Pasando todo este tiempo contigo, ¿de algún modo me enamoré de ti? ¡Sí!" sonreí y moví mis brazos en el aire con entusiasmo para quitar esto "¡Además, los pases! Me lanzas los pases, ¿verdad? ¡Me hace tan feliz que lo confundí con amor! Así que… no estoy realmente enamorado de ti… puedes olvidar todo lo de ayer"

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento "¡Ya...ya veo!" dijo Kageyama, e incluso sonrió un poco "¡Siempre te apresuras con las cosas! ¡Intenta pensar antes de abrir la boca!" dijo Kageyama con enfado mientras agarraba su cabeza y la apretaba.

"Owowowowow lo siento, ¡lo siento!" grité.

"Ahora me siento estúpido por preocuparme…adiós, entonces" se giró para irse mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Kageyama!" se giró para mirarme, y sonreí con mis manos apretadas cerca de mi pecho "En la práctica de más tarde… mándame un montón de pases, ¿vale?"

"Por supuesto. Te los lanzaré hasta que estés harto de ellos, para compensarte por lo de esta mañana" dijo con indiferencia antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Sonreí ampliamente hasta que se fue. En cuanto se fue, me apoyó contra la pared, bajando la mirada al suelo y dejando que las lágrimas cayesen desde mis ojos "…Soy un idiota" me dije a mi mismo.

'No había nada que pudiese hacer… esto es lo mejor para ambos…' pensé en el transcurso del día, en como intenté ignorar y olvidar mis sentimientos por Kageyama, diciéndome a mí mismo que no le amaba una y otra vez para intentar deshacer el hecho de que lo hacía 'Estaremos bien, estoy seguro. Será como l entrenamiento básico. Repetir lo mismo, una y otra vez… hasta que llegue a ser un recuerdo muscular… entonces debería estar bien… No le amo' me dije a mi mismo "Amo a Kageyama. Así que voy a protegerle… y a su voleibol. Y para hacer que eso ocurra… ¡voy a esforzarme mucho!"

Tres semanas más tarde.

'Ugh, me duele el estómago… ¿Por qué? No hay manera de que me ponga nervioso antes del entrenamiento…' pensé para mí mismo mientras estaba en la sala del club, a punto de cambiarme a mi ropa de gimnasia.

La puerta del club se abrió y Kageyama entró a la habitación. Con su siempre estoica expresión le miró "…Hey"

"Hey" le respondí al saludo mientras sonreía un poco.

"Llegas pronto" dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse la chaqueta para cambiarse también.

"La tutoría acabó pronto hoy, así que…" fue echándome atrás, sin intentar realmente decir nada más, mientras me sentaba en el suelo.

"Mmm" Kageyama se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta para dejar la habitación "Me voy primero"

"Gah, ¡qué rápido!" dije girando mi cabeza para verle irse mientras yo solo agarraba mi chaqueta.

"Eres tan lento" dijo Kageyama mientras seguía caminando, y cerró la puerta de la sala del club.

Suspiré después de que se fuese, sintiéndose aliviado de que se hubiese marchado, pero menos de un segundo después dio un saltito cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Kageyama volvió a la habitación "¡Oye!"

"¡¿Q-Qué?!" preguntó con sobresalto, preguntándome porqué volvía.

"Si… Si te duele el estómago… deberías ir al baño o a la enfermería primero… No…estaré molesto si llegas tarde" dijo, antes de girarse e irse de nuevo, cerrando la puerta mucho más suavemente que la última vez.

Permanecí sentado en el suelo y apreté mis manos. Mi rostro se ruborizó con un tono rosado antes de que mis ojos atrapasen la visión de la bolsa de Kageyama. Su chaqueta del uniforme estaba por encima de la parte superior de la misma. Había empezado a tocar la manga de su chaqueta, sintiendo el tejido entre mis dedos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me sonrojé y rápidamente retiré mi mano.

Mis sentimientos empezaban a abrumarme. No podía deshacerme de mi amor por Kageyama. Empezaba a asustarme el hecho de que nunca me correspondería. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos y me incliné, empezando a llorar.

La puerta se abrió y Tanaka y Sugawara pasaron por la puerta.

"¡Holaaa!" dijo Suga mientras pasaba.

"¡Hey, Hinata!" saludó Tanaka emocionado. Mientras se quitaba los zapatos después de entrar "Ooh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué haces agachado sobre la…?" levanté la cabeza y ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro "¡Ah! ¿Me diríais… cómo rendirme con alguien?"


	3. Tercera mentira

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Tercera mentira**

 _Pensamientos de Kageyama_

'Hinata se me confesó. Pero solo estaba equivocado, y aunque me molesta el estar corriendo en círculos a su alrededor, realmente estaba aliviado. Cuando dijo que no me amaba, sentí como algo se rompía en mi pecho, pero decidí ignorarlo. El voleibol es mucho más importante para mí que ese tipo de cosas' pensé para mí mismo.

Entonces recordé algo que había pensado hacer tres años, en la secundaria.

~ Flashback ~

"Oikawa, un estudiante de otra escuela está preguntando por ti en la puerta principal" había dicho mi compañero de equipo y de un curso superior.

"Geh" Oikawa se veía incómodo mientras me miraba.

"¿Es una chica?" preguntó otro compañero de equipo a Iwaizumi, a lo cual yo asentí en respuesta.

"Ugh, ¿vino a la escuela?" dijo Oikawa con desesperación, obviamente sin querer ir a hablar con ella.

"¿Es esa con la que tuviste un buen encontronazo ayer? ¿Después de que la engañaste?" le preguntó Iwaizumi.

"¡No la engañé! ¡Es todo un gran malentendido!" se quejó Oikawa "Iré a verla" dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la entrada del gimnasio.

'Qué desperdicio… El tiempo que se está tomando en hablar con esa chica… podría ser usado para practicar el servir y recibir…' Eso es lo que pensé esa vez.

Después de eso, me di cuenta de que Oikawa no estaba jugando tan bien. Estaba despistado, e incluso el entrenador pensaba eso, porque había hablado con él.

"Oikawa, has estado fuera de juego últimamente, ¿eh?" dije más que preguntar. Oikawa se estremeció visiblemente ante mis palabras, se dio la vuelta e intentó golpearme o algo así, pero Iwaizumi estaba allí y lo detuvo para que no hiciese nada.

"Hey, no la pagues con Kageyama" dijo mientras sostenía a Oikawa "¡Ha pasado toda una semana! ¡Supéralo, Shittykawa!" dijo después de que le soltase y le diese un golpe en lo alto de la cabeza.

'Oh… su novia le rechazó…' pensé.

Oikawa suspiró "Creo que solamente un nuevo amor curará este corazón roto…"

"Céntrate en el voleibol. Te vas a estropear un día de estos por esos romances" le regañó Iwaizumi.

'¡Estoy de acuerdo! En mi opinión, Oikawa tiene una personalidad horrible, pero… siempre está rodeado de otras personas, es amado por ellas. Para mí, parece realmente bueno en la formación de relaciones con los demás. Por eso, cualquier cosa le arrastra de un lado a otro, estropea su juego de voleibol incluso… ¡Seguro que el amor debe de ser un estado verdaderamente temible!' pensé.

~ Fin del flashback ~

'Pero… seguramente es importante. Todos están tan emocionados, fantasean con ello… debe de ser lo que el voleibol es para mí. Aunque no puedo realmente entenderlo para decirlo'

Entonces recordé la primera vez que se me confesaron.

~ Otro flashback ~

"¡Estoy seguro de que será divertido! Podemos ir a ver una película juntos, visitar algunas tiendas elegantes, tomar un delicioso almuerzo…" una chica adorable me lo estaba diciendo, intentando hacer que dijese que sí, supongo.

"Yo… la verdad es que no me importante esas cosas…" intenté decir, molesto de tener que estar aquí y hablar con ella.

"Soy buena cocinando, ¡así que puedo hacerte un bento antes de un partido!" dijo, verdaderamente intentando convencer de salir con ella.

'Tan terca. Ni siquiera le importa cómo me siento…' mi mente de repente regresó a ese último torneo que había tenido en la secundaria 'Ah, pero… seguramente era como ella por ese entonces' de repente me sentí terrible de que ella fuese a sentirse tan mal por el dolor del rechazo, y soy el que va a inflingirlo.

"Lo siento. Solamente puedo concentrarme en el voleibol. De verdad me siento mal por no poder corresponder tus sentimientos… lo siento…" dije con mi cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa en su dirección.

"Ya…Ya veo" dijo en voz baja.

'Maldición. Justo lo que pensaba. El amor es aterrador'

~ Fin del flashback ~

Estaba corriendo, nunca terminaba. 'Suficiente. He terminado. No tengo intención de ver arrastrado por el amor. Usaré ese tiempo en su lugar para superar a Oikawa. ¡Eso es! ¡Voy a subir más alto! ¡Más alto! Me haré más fuerte-' de repente, me sacaron de mi trance cuando algo o alguien me agarró por la muñeca. Me di la vuelta con una mirada enojada en mi rostro, listo para golpear a cualquiera que estuviera metiéndose en mi camino para llegar a ser más fuerte. Vi que era Hinata, no dijo nada, pero al principio se asustó al ver mi mirada. Mi rostro se suavizó n poco y Hinata me sonrió con esa brillante sonrisa. Me congelé.

BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP BE-BE-BEEP

Mi despertador se apagó y yo me senté en la cama. Era un sueño. Pero mis pensamientos permanecieron, como cuando perdimos contra el Aobajosai y sentí la frustración de nuevo.

En el entrenamiento de ese día, el entrenador Ukai nos dio una charla "Aceptad lo que ocurrió. Eso es algo que necesitareis aprender a hacer para poder pasar al Haru-Kou. Tendremos que considerar cómo mejorar mucho más que hasta ahora, tanto como equipo como individualmente. Pensad sobre lo que os falta, ¡y trabajad para arreglarlo!" terminó.

"¡Si, señor!" gritaron todos con entusiasmo.

'Lo que…me falta…'

"¡Kageyama! ¡Podemos quedarnos hasta tarde hoy!" dijo Hinata alegremente mientras caminaba hacia mí con la llave del gimnasio "Vamos a tener una práctica privada, ¿verdad?"

"…Claro" respondí.

Hinata se agitó, pero entonces se quedó quieto y le miró por un momento "¿Qué sucede? ¿Despertaste con el pie izquierdo?" preguntó Hinata.

Dudé, pero decidí decirle "La pasada noche… tuve un sueño, y tú estabas en él"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Hinata, encorvándose un poco.

"Me pusiste en medio mientras estaba corriendo" dije antes de empezar a beber agua de mi botella.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿No me digas que es por eso que estás de mal humor? ¡Eso es ridículo!" me gritó Hinata, mientras terminaba de beber agua.

"No lo es. No fue tan malo" expliqué mientras me agachaba para dejar la botella "Oh, cierto, quería cambiarme de rodilleras… iré a por unas nuevas a la sala del club"

Después de que dejé el gimnasio, más pensamientos vinieron a mi cabeza. 'Eso me recuerda…Hinata dije que estaba enamorado de mí en aquel momento… pero entonces dijo que era un malentendido. Así que, ¿está interesado en el romance y esas cosas? Bueno, eso no es asunto mío ahora' pensé mientras mi mano alcanzaba a tocar la manija de la puerta del club, pero me detuve al escuchar la voz de Sugawara.

"Me pregunto si Hinata está bien ahora…" dijo.

'¿Qué?' mi mano se quedó inmóvil en el pomo de la puerta "No… está pretendiendo que está bien, pero está claro que se está forzando" dijo Tanaka.

"Si…aun así, ¡eso fue toda una sorpresa! ¡Es la primera vez que le he visto llorar así!" dijo Sugawara.

"¡Un amor no correspondido puede ser bueno, a pesar de todo!" afirmó Tanaka.

"Tú eres el experto" respondió Sugawara.

"¡¿Eh? Aun así, todavía estoy alucinando… ¡de que esté enamorado de Kageyama!" había dicho Tanaka.

"¡Hey, no digas su nombre! ¡Los otros podrían escucharlo!" le gritó Sugawara.

"¡L-Lo siento!" gritó en respuesta.

'¿…Yo…?' me pregunté.

"No tengo ni idea de qué consejo dar a alguien que ha sido rechazado… ¡todo lo que pude sugerir es que intente no llorar!" Suga hizo una pausa "Me pregunto si Hinata alguna vez se ha 'rendido' con algo antes…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Tanaka.

"Se necesita de verdadero talento para seguir apuntando a un objetivo sin rendirse, sin importar lo doloroso que sea. Pero también creo que puede ser innato… estar en una situación donde él absolutamente tiene que rendirse con algo… quizás sea más estresante para Hinata de lo que podamos imaginar" dijo Sugawara.

A Kageyama no le hacía falta nada más después de eso, se fue con enojo, volviendo al gimnasio. '¿Cómo narices... es esto un malentendido, idiota?! ¡¿Y ahora estás durmiendo?!' pensó Kageyama al detenerse frente a Hinata, el cual estaba sentado contra la pared, durmiendo.

'¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiría con eso?! ¿Estaba asustado de mí y solo quisiste engañarme? ¿Estabas preocupado de que me asustara y me negase a lanzarte pases? ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Por qué narices…!' pensé para mí mismo, intentando buscarle el sentido a todo 'No tenía ni idea de porqué estaba tan enfadado. Pero esa vez… realmente estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no darme cuenta de que Hinata me había mentido'.

Me incliné sobre Hinata para despertarle "O-" me detuve cuando empezó a murmurar en sueños.

"…yama. Kageyama…" dijo todavía dormido, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro desde sus ojos cerrados, parecía triste.

Me asusté y me alcé, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer en ese tipo de situación. Me incliné, acercándome más a él de nuevo. '¡No llores, idiota!' pensé mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Je… hace cosquillas…" dijo Hinata a través de su sueño. Dejé mi mano sobre su cabeza y empecé a acariciar su elo. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y alejé mi mano del dormido chico, mirando mi mano durante un momento antes de caminar hacia la cancha y empezar a golpear el balón con fiereza.

Estuve practicando recepciones durante unos minutos antes de que Hinata gritase "¡Mierda! ¡Me quedé dormido!" alcé la mirada para verlo levantarse, y lentamente se dirigió hacia mí "¿Estás…estás molesto?" preguntó Hinata con cautela.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?" pregunté sin aliento, mientras me giraba para encararle.

"¡Dejarme dormir es aún más aterrador!" exclamó "¿Entonces estás locamente enfadado?"

Me giré ligeramente de vuelta hacia la cancha pero todavía mirándole "Bueno – te veías realmente cómodo durmiendo" expliqué.

Hinata me miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos "… ¿Algo ha cambiad contigo…?"

"¿Cómo qué?" pregunté.

"No sé… solo pareces… ¿un poco más tranquilo?" dijo Hinata con tono interrogante.

Me giré hacia la cancha con el balón en mis manos, mi espalda hacia él "Ni idea. Pero me di cuenta de que no puedo ganar si estoy tenso todo el tiempo" hice una pausa "…Hey… ¿qué tiene Oikawa que yo no tengo?"

Hinata se rio y llevó una mano a su boca "…Uh, ¿mucho? ¡Altura y personalidad para empezar! Y tiene mejor apariencia, y seguramente es mucho más inteligente. También…" le corté al agarrarle de la camiseta y fijar mi mirada en él "¡Hey! ¡Lo preguntaste!" le dejé ir y alzó las manos como si defendiese su cabeza de mí, posiblemente de que la agarrase "Oh, también – ¡parece más sensible que tú a los sentimientos de los otro!" dijo mientras sonreía.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente y me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas…y que realmente dolía. Pensé sobre cómo Hinata estaba llorando antes y me sentí incluso peor "…Tienes razón en eso…"


	4. Cuarta mentira

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Cuarta mentira**_

Pensamientos de Kageyama

Ambos estábamos caminando a casa y estaba escuchando a Hinata sin prestarle atención, entrando y saliendo de la conversación. Pero realmente no me importaba.

"Y entonces, Natsu simplemente empezó a gritar…" me explicó Hinata mientras comía un poco de helado, y empujaba su bicicleta junto a él al mismo tiempo "¡Se escondió debajo de las sábanas y no salía! Si intentaba sacarla, simplemente hacía pucheros- pero cuando le dejaba sola, ¡empezaba con una rabieta! Era…" Hinata dejó de hablar y me miró con su helado metido en la boca "¿Estás escuchando, Kageyama?" preguntó.

Escuchar mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos "¿Eh? Oh. Lo siento…"

"…Has estado muy despistado últimamente. ¿Un golpe de calor? ¡Qué penoso!" dijo Hinata, burlándose de mí.

"¡No, no es eso! ¡Idiota!" le golpeé en la nuca. Él se la frotó con una mano y siguió caminando "…Hey, Hinata…" le llamé.

Con el helado metido en su boca, intentó hablar "¿Omo ueo audae…?"

Miré al suelo "¿Qu….Cómo es… estar enamorado de alguien?" pregunté en voz baja.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par durante un momento, solo mirándome, entonces pasó a estar realmente nervioso "¿P-Porqué le preguntas…?" respondió con una pregunta.

'Mirando hacia atrás… Fue increíblemente estúpido preguntarle eso a la persona en cuestión' pensé.

"¿Qué? ¿Así que no has tenido interés en ese tipo de cosas?" preguntó.

"Algo así. Siempre me fastidiaba…" empecé.

'Tres semanas desde ese día…' el día en que descubrí que Hinata realmente me ama 'Cuando estoy con él, me siento al límite y no puedo calmarme. Así que quería saber la razón de sentirme de ese modo'

"Si lo dejo en un 'no lo entiendo', siento que no podré dejar de sentirme asustado o frustrado" expliqué 'Solo estoy acabado, con muchas cosas'

Hinata me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par durante un momento antes de responder con una sonrisa "¡O-Oh, de acuerdo! ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Eso es lo mejor!" estaba un poco confundido con la última parte pero le dejé continuar. Cerró los ojos, pensando "Bien, entonces… mmm… ¿cómo puedo describirlo…? Te sientes todo gwaaah cuando estáis juntos, ¡y tu corazón es todo guooohh!"

"Oye, ponlo en palabras que pueda entender" alcé un poco mi voz.

Alejó la mirada y su rostro se enrojeció un poco "Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar… simplemente terminas pensando en esa persona todo el tiempo… preguntándote que está haciendo, queriendo verla… y d-de repente queriendo tocar, y tienes el corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando lo haces…" le miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin palabras.

"Y también… mmm… sin razón, solo quieres romper a llorar" dijo mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

Permanecí en silencio durante unos pocos segundos, y entonces tuve un extraña idea metida en la cabeza que sentí que tenía que intentar "…Oye, dame tu mano" dijo, sosteniendo la mía propia alzada mientras me acercaba a él.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!" exclamó Hinata, pero no se alejó.

"¡Solo hazlo!" le grité. Él estaba tranquilo, pero lentamente levantó su mano, y la agarré rápidamente.

Nos quedamos allí un momento, cogidos de la mano, el viento soplando un poco, haciendo crujir las copas de los árboles mientras miraba su mano '¿Está latiendo más fuerte mi corazón…?' Nos quedamos un segundo más así 'No puedo saberlo…' frustrado, alcé la mirada hacia Hinata y vi que estaba bastante sonrojado y mirando al suelo, pude verle empezar a ponerse nervioso, pero no podía apartar la mirada.

'Hey… puso esa misma cara la última vez que me tocó… Oh… Ahora lo entiendo… esta… es la cara que pone cuando le toco' sin pensarlo, mi mano dejó ir la suya y buscó el camino para acariciar suavemente su rostro. Me miró a los ojos con genuina sorpresa, su mano todavía en el aire en donde habían estado antes unidas.

"¿Qu… Qué pasa…?" preguntó.

Mantuve mi mano en su rostro "Solo…que tus reacciones son verdaderamente interesantes"

El sonrojo de Hinata se hizo mayor y esquivó el contacto visual de nuevo al mirar al suelo 'Quiero ver más. Más de ese tipo de caras…' de nuevo, sin pensarlo, mi otra mano alcanzó a tocar el otro lado de su cara.

"P-Par-" empezó a decir, antes de que mi otra mano alcanzase su mejilla, y cuando lo hizo, se detuvo y me miró de nuevo, con ojos abiertos de par en par. Empecé a bajar mi cabeza, acercándome a la suya. El rostro se Hinata enrojeció mucho y de repente cayó al suelo.

Me sorprendí cuando, de repente, se apartó de mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Hinata se levantó rápidamente "N-N-No-No te atrevas a tocarme" dijo fieramente con una expresión enfadada antes de coger rápidamente su bicicleta e irse.

"¡Oye!" le grité con mi mano alzada hacia él. La sorpresa me golpeó de repente '¿Qué… qué narices…? Acabo de ser duramente rechazado. ¿No se supone que está enamorado de mí…? No lo entiendo… no lo entiendo… pero…' bajé la mirada a mi mano 'De algún modo… entiendo lo que quiere decir. Creo que es probable…que esté enamorado de Hinata. Pero… aun así…' pensé sobre lo que había pensado sobre el amor hace tres años otra vez.

Encontré un lugar para sentarme, en unas escaleras por encima de un rio. Decidí llamar a Oikawa, pensé que quizás tuviese algún tipo de consejo que darme "¿Siiii?" respondió al teléfono "Oikawa al habla"

"Hey, soy Kageyama" respondí.

"¿Tobio?" preguntó.

"Lo siento por la repentina llamada…" empecé pero fui interrumpido.

"Espera, ¿dónde conseguiste mi número?" preguntó Oikawa.

"Se lo pedí a Iwaizumi" respondí.

"¿Y dónde conseguiste el de Iwachan?" replicó con otra pregunta.

"Lo tenía para asuntos relacionados con el club" respondí.

"… ¿Y qué quieres?" preguntó Oikawa, sonando irritado.

"Tenía algo que quería preguntarle…" empecé de nuevo.

"Hoy estoy usando ropa interior morada" dijo de la nada, pero era igual en el instituto así que no le molestó tanto.

"Ya veo. Ahora, entonces, sobre voleibol…" dije.

"¡No puede ser, no puede ser! ¡Estúpido, cabeza de poopooo!" gritó Oikawa por teléfono.

"¡Perdóname! ¿Es necesario el romance para jugar al voleibol?" salté rápidamente antes de que pudiese interrumpirme de nuevo.

Se quedó en silencio durante un segundo "… ¿Eh?"

"Siempre he pensado que era innecesario, y observándote, parecía ser mala por la salud" más silencio "Es solo… que realmente no lo entiendo… pero siento que hay algo importante que me falta" expliqué.

Todavía silencio… y entonces "¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuestro Tobio está enamorado de alguien?" respondió un ruidoso y desagradable Oikawa, y de repente me sentí aturdido por sus palabras.

"E-Eso n-no es… N-No…" respondí incómodamente.

"… ¿Y? ¿Estás diciendo que si digo que es necesario, entonces no te enamorarás de esa persona?" preguntó.

"¿Eh…?"

"Ya sabes, siempre he pensado en ti como alguien realmente egoísta" le dijo Oikawa.

"¿Ego...ísta?" preguntó Kageyama.

"Quiero decir que tu cabeza está llena con nada más que con voleibol y que eres un despistado que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo pisotea los sentimientos de los otros" sus palabras le hicieron sentir una persona terrible por primera vez "Pero, no es algo malo. ¿Por qué no tienes una aventura o dos? Aunque diría que sería un milagro que encontrases a alguien que estuviese dispuesto a hacer eso contigo"

Me quedé en silencio porque no estaba seguro de cómo responder "Pero- no soy tan bueno en ese tipo de cosas como tu… e incluso si ambos lo queremos, eso no significa que vaya a ir bien" intenté decir.

"Unas excusas preciosas" mi rostro se arrugó un poco "Cuando se trata de eso, lo único que amas más es a ti mismo, ¿verdad? Estás asustado de ser afectado por otros. Asustado de confiar en otros. Asustado de amar a otros" abrí ampliamente los ojos, mirando a nada en particular, pensando y escuchando sus palabras "Crees que eliminando los obstáculos y ponerte en el aire, ¿es realmente fuerza? Al menos, es totalmente ineficiente como colocador. De cualquiera manera, solamente harás daño a la otra persona si empiezas una relación como estás ahora. Deberías solo centrarte en el voleibol, eso digo. ¡Y ahora, adiós!"

(Pensamiento de Oikawa en este corto momento)

Oikawa colgó el teléfono, sonriendo, entonces marcó otro número "¿Ah, Iwachan? ¿Sabes? ¡Tobio es un perdedor! ¡Se derrumbó conmigo! Oh, pero sobre lo de darle mi núme-"

"El número que has marcado está…" y la voz automática de la máquina se cortó.

"¡¿EH?! ¿Me ha bloqueado?" gritó Oikawa al teléfono.

(Devuelta al pensamiento anterior)

Mi teléfono comunicó cuando Oikawa me colgó, y lo miré un momento antes de cerrarlo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, me pasé por el gimnasio, dejando mis zapatos lejos cuando Hinata se acercó y me saludó "¡Hey, Kageyama!" dijo con una sonrisa abrazando su rostro.

Casi dejé caer mis zapatos cuando le vi "¿Ho…Hola…?" dije débilmente.

"Pfff, ¿qué pasa con esa reacción? ¡Ayer solo me asustaste, no te preocupes!" se quitó los zapatos y corrió hacia el gimnasio para saludar a todos "¡Buenos días!"

Le seguí lentamente mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos 'Solo estoy empezando a darme cuenta… de lo difícil que es pretender que todo es 'normal'… ¿y él hizo esto durante todo este tiempo…?' pensé para mí 'Después de una noche pensando, finalmente me las arreglé para descubrir, de algún modo, porqué me rechazó. Lo que le hice… fue increíblemente egoísta e insensible'

'Ugh, maldición, ¡este no es el momento de sentirse decaído! ¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora!' di un paso dentro del gimnasio 'Tengo que decirle. Decirle como me siento por él también'

Hinata de repente se derrumbó en el suelo del gimnasio "¡¿Hinata?! ¿Estás bien?" dijo Tanaka con preocupación.

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó Sugawara mientras se arrodillaba junto a Hinata.

"¡Simplemente se derrumbó! ¿Es tú estómago? ¿Te duele el estómago?"

Estaba congelado, y todo lo que pude hacer fue mirar y observar 'Oh… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes…?' observé como Hinata se sentaba lentamente, sujetándose el estómago.

"¡Hinata! ¡Aguanta! ¡Oye! ¡Hey, Hinata!" gritó Nishinoya.

'Solo… ¿bajo cuánto estrés está… y cómo me siento por él?'


	5. Quinta mentira

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Quinta mentira**

Pensamiento de Hinata

Desperté y me encontré tumbado en la enfermería '¿Eh…? Espera, ¿qué pasó?' me pregunté 'Oh, cierto, me dolía el estómago, y me llevaron a la enfermería, y tomé alguna medicina… Oh… debo de haberme quedado dormido…' pensé mientras miraba al techo.

Espera, ¿qué pasa con el entrenamiento? '¡Entrenamiento!' grité mientras me sentaba derecho. Recordé que teníamos entrenamiento y que seguramente me lo perdí.

Mientras me sentaba, vi que Kageyama estaba de pie justo al lado izquierdo de la cama. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? "¿Kageyama? ¿Q-Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué pasa con el entrenamiento?" le pregunté.

"Acabó antes. No podíamos quedarnos todos aquí, así que solo yo me quedé" me explicó, sin mirarme a la cara.

"¿Y… l-la enfermera?" pregunté.

"Ha salido. Si te sentías bien al despertar, podrías ir a casa, de lo contrario, necesitarás avisar a tus padres para venir a buscarte" me explicó más.

"¿Quieres llamarles?" preguntó mientras buscaba mi mochila.

"¡No! ¡Estaré bien!" grité.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un momento '…Mierda. ¿Derrumbarme durante los entrenamientos y entonces desmayarme? Esto NO es bueno… solo tendré que disculparme y suplicar su perdón'

"Hinata" salté un poco. La voz de Kageyama me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Sal conmigo" "¡LO SIENTO!" dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, conmigo inclinándome ante él como disculpa pero deteniéndome ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Permanecimos en silencio un segundo "¿Por qué?" preguntó en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con 'por qué'?!" grité en respuesta. Más silencio, y Kageyama evitó el contacto visual conmigo. "… ¿D-De qué estás hablando?"

"…Dolor de estómago y falta de sueño. La enfermera dijo que era a causa del estrés y la presión obtenida por lo de Haru-Kou… pero es por mi… ¿cierto?" preguntó.

Al principio no caí de golpe, pero lentamente estaba empezando a entender. Alcé la mirada para verle detenidamente mirando el suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, asustado de hacer la pregunta que flotaba en el aire "…Kageyama… ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo me siento de verdad por ti…?" pregunté con todos los nervios saliendo volando por la ventana. Quería huir.

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo, y tuve mi respuesta 'Mi mente se quedó en blanco totalmente. Colapsar… y entonces preocupar a Kageyama… y hacerle sentir como que tiene que decirme esto… ¿qué narices estoy haciendo? Voy a protegerle, a él y a su voleibol' esas palabras flotaron en mi mente 'Al final, todas esas mentiras que dije fueron inútiles'

"Y así… Hinata… la verdad es que yo…" dijo Kageyama lentamente.

'En ese momento, mi mente estaba llena de tanta frustración y vergüenza… que no me di cuenta… de lo mucho que temblaban las manos y voz de Kageyama por los nervios'

"…estoy enam-"

Le corté "No. No me des tu piedad. No te pega" dije duramente mientras bajaba la mirada a mi regazo.

"¡¿Eh?!" gritó Kageyama.

"No voy a salir contigo. ¡Nunca jamás voy a voy a salir contigo!" le grité con mis ojos cerrados 'Solo estaba siendo obstinado'

El rostro de Kageyama mostró de repente el enfado "¡¿Qué quieres decir con piedad?! ¡¿Qué estás intentando decir ahora?!" dijo casi gritando.

"Bueno, estoy bien, ¿cierto? Solo te has convencido a ti mismo de que si esto va a afectar a los entrenamientos de este modo, ¡entonces quizás debías salir conmigo!" le grité en respuesta, de repente sintiéndome un poco más triste pero todavía muy enfadado y frustrado.

~ Pensamiento de Kageyama en ese momento ~

"¡No es eso! ¡De verdad que yo…!" 'Eres realmente egoísta, ¿no?' las palabras de Oikawa resonaron en mi cabeza y detuve mi tren de pensamientos 'Creo que no puedo culparle por pensar eso…' pensé para mí mismo mientras bajaba mi cabeza. Me enderecé de nuevo e intenté calmarme un poco. Solo quería transmitir mis sentimientos "Hinata, realmente estoy en-"

~ Fin del pensamiento de Kageyama ~

Le corté de nuevo. No quería escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, no si no eran ciertas. Así que mentí. De nuevo "Ya no estoy enamorado de ti" un corto silencio quedó sobre ambos y pude sentir sus ojos en mi "No lo estoy"

Apoyó una mano en la cama y me agarró de la camiseta con la otra "¡Deja de mentir!" me gritó.

Cerré is ojos, no quería ver la expresión en su rostro "¡No es mentira! De hecho, ¡ahora te odio!" le grité, desesperadamente intentando que me dejase solo.

"¡Solo escúchame!"

"¡No te amo! ¡No te amo! ¡No estoy...enamorado de ti!" grité mientras colocaba ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza.

"¡Hey, vamos! ¿Por qué están gritando ustedes dos?" la enfermera entró, moviendo un poco la cortina. Kageyama soló mi camisa y sus ojos se movieron de mí a ella "Hinata, ¿te sientes mejor ahora? Si es así, deberías ir a casa por hoy" me dijo con calma pero con firmeza.

Kageyama se giró, cogió su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta "…Parece que estará bien por su cuenta, así que me iré ahora" le dijo a la enfermera con un tono enfadado en la voz.

"¿Eh? O-Oh, d-de acuerdo" dijo ella.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún tipo de contacto visual mientras salía de la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando se marchó.

Más tarde, esa noche, me senté en mi habitación con todas las luces apagadas. Me sentía triste y no sabía lo que hacer conmigo mismo. Coloqué una mano sobre mi estómago pero la quité al escuchar un ruido fuera de mi ventana '¿Qué fue eso? ¡¿Un ladrón?!' me puse en pie y me dirigí hacia la ventana.

Cuando aparté la cortina a un lado para mirar fuera, me sorprendí un poco cuando vi a Kageyama escalando la cerca que rodeaba nuestra casa. Ambos hicimos contacto visual y salté un poco por miedo, haciendo que Kageyama cayese de espaldas de la cerca.

Rápidamente corrí fuera para dirigirme hacia donde estaba "¡¿Qué narices estás haciendo?!" dije mientras rodeaba la esquina. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, y parecía que estaba dolido.

"…Tomando un atajo…" dijo.

Se sentó derecho y me paré a su lado "Serás confundido con un ladrón, así que por favor, usa la entrada" expliqué con calma.

"…vale" respondió "…He estado pensando…en ti" me explicó mientras todavía estaba sentado en el mismo sitio, ni siquiera girando su cabeza para mirarme "Y entonces, cuando me di cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia aquí"

''Qué mente más simple' pensé.

"Yo… realmente no entiendo muchas cosas… pero hay algo que no he sido capaz de decirte. ¿Puedes venir conmigo unos minutos?" preguntó.

Y sin decir nada, simplemente le seguí. Finalmente, llegamos a un pequeño puente donde había un pequeño grupo de luciérnagas revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

"¿Hay luciérnagas por aquí?" preguntó cuándo nos detuvimos.

"Sep, un momento en esta época del año" respondí, apoyándome sobre la baranda del puente.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre nosotros durante un momento antes de que Kageyama hablase de nuevo "… ¿Sabes? Me sentí aliviado. Cuando me dijiste que todo era un malentendido"

"…Si" dije, mirando al agua.

Kageyama puso una de sus manos sobre la baranda y continuó "Seguramente me habría preocupado un momento si no hubieses pretendido que te habías rendido conmigo. Creo que me habría sentido molesto contigo" explicó.

"S-Si" respondí, pero realmente no entendía por qué me estaba diciendo todo esto.

"Y…creo que habría sido difícil para mí entonces" alcé la mirada hacia él y estaba mirando al agua "¿Es por eso que lo hiciste?" preguntó y entonces ambos estábamos cara a cara, ambos con una mano sobre la baranda del puente mientras estábamos quietos.

Después de un momento de silencio, instintivamente sonreí cuando dije "¡Soy…realmente malo mintiendo!" de repente la mano de Kageyama estaba sobre mi cabeza "¡Oye! Te dije que no to-"

"Luciérnaga" me interrumpió.

"¿Eh…? ¿De verdad?" pregunté mientras alzaba la mirada hacia él.

De repente me arrastró mi cabeza a su pecho, y no me resistí, solo descansé mi cabeza ahí "…Nop" le escuché respirar hondo "Te amo. Esto…es lo que no pude decirte adecuadamente antes"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par con incredulidad y me alegré, pero Kageyama agarró mis muñecas para que no pudiese escapar "¡¿Qu-Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Dijiste que nunca podrías verme de ese modo! ¡Dijiste que el voleibol era más importante!" le grité mientras me sonrojaba profusamente.

"Lo hice, ¡pero eso fue entonces! ¡Ahora es diferente! Aclaré mi mente de un montón de pensamientos, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba bien para mí el estar enamorado de ti, ¡no podía parar! No es cuestión de cual elijo o cual es más importante, ¡amo el voleibol y te amo a ti! ¿No está eso permitido?" me explicó.

Me sentí abrumado con sentimientos y no estaba siquiera seguro de estar feliz, triste o enfadado "¡No! Quiero decir, está permitido…" me dejó ir y yo alejé la mirada, sin estar seguro de lo que decir.

"Yo… no entiendo lo que estás sintiendo en este momento" empezó y volví a mirarle "Si no me amas ya más, está bien… quiero decir, no está bien… pero no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso… sin embargo, no más forzarte a ti mismo, o mentirme, ¿entendido?" dijo con firmeza.

Finalmente lo entendía. ¿Pero cómo responder? "Ah, ¡s-s-si! ¡No te mentiré más! ¡Cierto! Mmm… de acuerdo, entonces…" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro pero lentamente se desvaneció "No… necesito mentirte más…" sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de mis ojos 'Sólo salieron, gota a gota…'

Kageyama estaba en silencio, pero estaba seguro de que solo era porque no sabía lo que hacer 'Puedo estar enamorado de él' pensé "Kageyama…" dije con voz temblorosa "yo también…"

'Puedo decirle que le amo' moví mi mano para alzar a limpiar las lágrimas de mi cara "¡Te amo! ¡Lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo! Intenté no hacerlo, intenté rendirme contigo, ¡pero te amo demasiado! No puedo pararlo…"

'Todo se desborda, y una vez que empieza, no se detiene' un corto silencio cayó entre los dos.

"…Entonces… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora…?" me preguntó Kageyama.

Mientras seguía llorando, cargué hacia él con los brazos abiertos y los suyos también abiertos para abrazarme "Kageyama…" dije contra su camiseta mientras nos abrazábamos "¡Kageyama…! Te amo… ¡Te amo…!" dije con las lágrimas todavía saliendo de mis ojos.

Nos separamos de nuestro abrazo y Kageyama limpió algunas de mis lágrimas. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que nuestras caras estaban realmente cerca y la distancia entre nosotros se acortaba. Ambos cerramos los ojos mientras nos besábamos. Fue rápido. Solo un ligero toque, la verdad, pero en cuanto nos separamos de este, nuestros ojos se abrieron de golpe y ambos nos separamos de un salto, ambos sonrojados.

De repente, empezamos a correr, ni siquiera por algo en específico "¡N-Nos hemos besado! ¡Eso fue un beso!" grité.

"¡C-Cállate! ¡No lo grites!" gritó en respuesta.

"¡Beso beso beso beso!" le molesté.

"¡Cállate, idiota! ¡¿No lo querías?!" preguntó.

"¡No es que no lo quisiese! ¿Y por qué estás estamos corriendo, Kageyama?" pregunté.

No hubo respuesta, y solo me reí mientras seguía corriendo. Ambos con un sonrojo en el rostro.


	6. Extra

Autor Original: Bittyboo01

ID: 4248766

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extra

Pensamientos de Kageyama

Después de correr durante un rato, nos detuvimos y nos tumbamos en una colina cubierta de hierba. Solo hablando "¿Cumpleaños?" le pregunté.

"Veintiuno de junio" respondió.

"¿Qué haces en los días libres?" la pregunta salió de mi boca tan fácilmente. También quería saber más. Más sobre él.

"Ir a correr o jugar con Natsu" respondió, sonriendo.

"¿Cosas que te gustan?"

"¡Voleibol y el huevo sobre el arroz y la carne y Kageyama!"

"… ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando sales con alguien?" pregunté, sinceramente sin tener ni idea.

"Mm, la verdad es que no lo sé… ir a citas, supongo" respondió Hinata, sin tener ni idea tampoco.

"Entonces, ¿no hay nada 'oficial'?" preguntó, mirando hacia las estrellas.

"no es que lo sepa" respondió, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

"¿Cuándo podemos hacer más que solo besarnos?" pregunté con seriedad.

Hinata se puso nervioso "¡No me preguntes! Solo… ¿Cuándo se sienta que es el momento…?"

"…Oh. Yo… realmente no sé mucho en absoluto" 'Y por eso, preocupé innecesariamente a Hinata y le herí. Odio ese lado de mí y siento que fui un perdedor' "Hey… ¿qué te gusta de mí?"

"Cómo eres tan estúpido que tienes que preguntar" dijo, y entonces cogió una luciérnaga en sus manos "¡La cogí!"

Miré hacia arriba y la dejó ir. La pequeña luciérnaga brillante, un pequeño brillo, una pequeña cantidad de luz iluminó el rostro de Hinata mientras sonreír.

Volví a mirar a las estrellas y sin mirar, tomé la mano de Hinata con la mía. No pude evitar el sonreír por la abrumadora sensación de alegría en mi pecho.


End file.
